Felting Melting
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Mikasa melihat bayangan lelaki itu yang serasa ingin menumpahkan air mata. [EruRivaMika hospital!au]


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis__ tidak mengambil keuntungan materi__a__l dari __karya transformatif__ ini__. EruRivaMika hospital au._

_._

Wajah tengah menangis adalah wajah yang paling buruk; air mata mengaliri pipi tanpa surut, kulit yang turut menjadi keriput, ingus yang meleleh membasahi bibir, meminta untuk diusap-usap tapi pada saat yang bersamaan tidak ada yang sudi mengusap. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan bentuk wajah seperti itu—tiada seorang pun manusia yang mau repot-repot mencari tahu.

Sejauh yang Mikasa ingat, ia belum pernah menangis. Mungkin, dulu, dulu sekali, sewaktu ia masih bayi, tentu saja ia pernah menangis. Akan tetapi ini berdasarkan ingatan dan yang Mikasa ingat adalah ia tidak pernah menangis. Ia sendiri lebih sering melihat teman satu kosnya, Eren dan Armin menangis, jadi sedikit-sedikit ia tahu bagaimana ekspresi orang menangis.

Dan apakah Mikasa sedang ingin menangis sehingga ia memikirkan semua ini?

Tidak juga. Namun, saat ia melihat Levi yang berdiri mematung di muka pintu kamar rumah sakit, menatap kepada sesosok lelaki pirang yang tengah memejam mata, dalam keremangan, ia merasakan pemikiran aneh melintas. Lelaki itu tidak sedang menangis, tapi Mikasa menangkapnya menangis. Ini sepertinya akan menjadi pemikiran yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Aku hanya ingin membiarkannya mati dalam keadaan tenang."

Mikasa mendengarnya berbicara tanpa bertukar pandang dengan sesiapa, tapi ia jelas tahu, lelaki yang sedang bergulat hebat dengan pikirannya sendiri itu sedang berbicara dengan dirinya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat hati Mikasa serasa terpuntir.

"Bukan salahmu jika kau memutuskan untuk membatalkan operasinya, Levi."

"Memang bukan salahku." Levi diam sebentar mengambil jeda. "Dialah yang menyuruhku membatalkannya."

Mikasa sudah menebak bahwa Erwin-lah yang menyuruh Levi bertindak demikian, meskipun hasilnya tentu saja menggiriskan.

"Kau menyesali keputusanmu, Levi?"

"Tidak," Levi menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku, Mikasa. Hanya saja … aku hanya menyesal … betapa aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi seorang dokter yang berguna." Kata selanjutnya terucap dengan sangat berat. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Erwin."

Kemudian Levi berbalik dan perlahan berjalan menjauh, membuat Mikasa hanya bisa memandangi bahunya yang terus berguncang dengan perasaan beku.

.

.

Seharusnya, Mikasa langsung pulang dari rumah sakit setelah sore hari memilukan tersebut. Jenazah Erwin akan dikremasi besok dan malam ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal shift malam. Akan tetapi, Mikasa tidak beranjak dari ruang kerjanya. Bergeser dari kursi pun tampaknya engganlah ia lakukan. Ia terlalu larut dalam menghakimi keputusan Levi.

"Kau tidak pulang, Mikasa?"

"Eh?"

Mikasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Levi yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang, Levi?"

"Tidak mungkin aku akan pulang, Mikasa. Aku akan menginap di sini sampai besok."

"Aku … um …."

Entah mengapa, Mikasa menemukan dirinya serbasalah tingkah di dekat Levi. Dengan pengendalian diri yang luar biasa, Mikasa mampu menyunggingkan satu senyuman. "Mau kutemani?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Matanyalah yang membuka jawaban, seolah dari celah pupil yang menyelidik itu tersimpan untaian pertanyaan, _"Kenapa kau ingin menemaniku, Mikasa?"_—yang tidak pernah tersuarakan.

Tangan Mikasa tanpa sadar telah mengepal di samping tubuhnya. "Dengar, aku sedikit mengerti bagaimana hubungan di antara dirimu dengan Erwin, jadi aku, um … jika kau ingin membuang beberapa sampah yang berserakan di dalam pikiranmu, aku bersedia menjadi tempat sampahmu, Levi."

Bola mata abu-abu itu mengunci mata Mikasa, seakan menerkam dan melumatnya menjadi koyakan.

"Kau mengasihaniku?"

"T-tidak! Tentu saja bukan seperti itu, Levi. Aku hanya—"

"—aku hanya bercanda, Mikasa." Kemudian Levi tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang teramat menenangkan.

"Dan satu lagi," Mikasa sedikit lebih berani sekarang, "kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Kau tidak perlu malu denganku jika kau ingin menceritakannya, Levi."

"Terimakasih, Mikasa, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Um, sebenarnya, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. tidak. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan baik-baik saja setelah menyaksikan kematian teman dekatnya. Atau, bisa jadi begini. Tidak ada satu dokter pun yang akan merasa baik-baik saja jika pasiennya dinyatakan meninggal. Bukankah begitu, Mikasa?"

Mikasa menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Tapi hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai semua akan kembali menjadi baik-baik saja."

Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Mikasa mengambil napas lega. Kekhawatirannya jika Levi akan stres atau depresi ternyata sama sekali tidak benar. Levi itu … dia lelaki yang kuat. Mikasa menemukan fakta ini sekarang.

"Aku mengerti, Levi."

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, Mikasa. Orangtuamu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah dan menyiapkanmu makan malam."

Mikasa mengangguk. "Maaf, tadi aku memintamu mengatakan hal yang bersifat privasi. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Bukan masalah yang besar. Lagipula, aku sungguh baik-baik saja," ulangnya meyakinkan.

Dan Mikasa memercayainya. Hatinya kini tak lagi segamang seperti mula-mula. Meskipun jauh di dalam hati Mikasa ingin tetap menemani Levi, tetapi ia sadar jika lelaki itu membutuhkan ruang untuk bernapas.

_Sebuah tempat berada untuk Erwin yang kini telah tiada._

Mikasa menghargai pendirian Levi. Dengan tangan mengepit tas, Mikasa melangkah ringan keluar ruangan. Tujuannya hanyalah pulang.

[fin]

Saturday—May, 4th 2019


End file.
